El culpable
by icecreammanrupert
Summary: Serie de tres drabbles sobre Severus Snape y Lily Evans...
1. Lo que debió ser

**Hola a todos los que se dispongan a leer esto. Me presento, soy María y normalmente escribo Ronmiones (odio ese nombre Xb) y AU, pero está vez me he salido un poco de lo común y he escrito un Snape/Lily canon. ****  
****Se trata de tres drabbles independientes pero unidos entre sí.****  
****Deseo de veras que os guste, como ya dije no es AU, algo raro en mí, y está basado completamente en lo que escribió Rowling, por cierto ya dejo el disclaimer que todos conocéis. Pues que ni Lily, ni James, ni Lucius, ni ninguno de ellos me pertenece, ni siquiera Snape T.T, pero yo los uso... gracias JK.****  


* * *

**

**Lo que debió ser…**

Nuevamente allí estaba ella, sentada frente al lago negro. Dejando que la suave brisa que se colaba por entre los árboles acariciase cada uno de sus sedosos cabellos rojizos, hipnotizadores para cualquiera que los contemplara. Pero quién la contemplaba era él, y desde algún tiempo atrás lo hacía en la distancia, escondido en la sombra.

¿Cuánto habían cambiado las cosas?

Antes podía sentarse a su lado, preguntarle cómo iba todo, y escucharla sabiendo que cualquier cosa que dijese aquella joven se quedaría para siempre grabado a fuego en su memoria. Ahora ni siquiera se permitían un cruce de miradas por los pasillos milenarios de Hogwarts.

En realidad todo había cambiado entre ellos de la noche a la mañana, y él conocía la razón de que su amistad con Lily Evans hubiese llegado a su fin. Fue un desliz, un estúpido y desafortunado desliz, llamarla 'Sangre sucia' era lo menos acertado que había hecho en la vida, y únicamente porque no soportaba la relación de amistad o tal vez de algo más que Lily comenzaba a tener con el siempre odioso James Potter. Ella lo defendió aquella vez en que James le dejó en ropa interior delante de todos sus compañeros de Hogwarts, y él se lo agradeció insultándola. Él, únicamente él, y su enfermizo odio hacia Potter lograron destruir lo más hermoso que había encontrado en la vida.

Ahora ya no quedaba nada de lo que antaño fue una bonita amistad, únicamente los recuerdos y cada uno de ellos era doloroso porque en todos estaba ella; su mirada esmeralda, el fuego de su cabello y su contagiosa sonrisa. Ella, la que siempre fue, y tenía el triste presentimiento que siempre sería.

Miró un instante más la silueta que dibujaba el bello perfil de Lily y percibió como le estallaba el corazón en mil pedazos. Llegaron de un mismo mundo y aquel colegio los hizo de mundos distintos. Sus ideales, sus convicciones los separaban para siempre. Él lo sabía, ella también y debían aceptarlo.

Oyó a lo lejos la voz estridente de Lucius llamándolo, suspiró… Comenzaba el último año en Hogwarts, su última oportunidad de sentirla cerca desde la distancia. Tragó saliva con mucha dificultad, porque su garganta parecía estar taponada por un angustioso nudo desde hacía casi dos años, y resignado, comenzó a caminar hacia un muchacho rubio que lo censuraba con su gris y aturdidora mirada.

Lily cerró los ojos, era consciente de que había sido observaba y tenía pleno conocimiento de quien era él.  
Una lágrima insolente, escurridiza y sentida, se asomó por entre sus finas pestañas rojizas y se deslizó por la piel tersa y nívea de la joven. Él lo había estropeado todo, él, únicamente él.

Desvió lentamente el rostro y pudo ver como se alejaba la figura lánguida y oscura de Severus. Con sus finos dedos recogió la lágrima antes de que terminase perdiéndose entre las puntas del césped del jardín, suspiró…

Si las cosas ahora no eran como debían ser, él era el culpable, únicamente él.

* * *

**Publicaré el siguiente drabble en los próximos días, gracias por leer,**  
**besotes.**  
**María.**


	2. Lo que ya nunca sería

**Lo que ya nunca sería…**

Supo que había llegado tarde cuando vio el cuerpo de James Potter tirado en el suelo del salón; supo que había llegado demasiado tarde. Y ahora se encontraba postrado de rodillas junto a la figura inerte de ella.

Dumbledore le había fallado.

Él le ofreció su lealtad a cambio de que la salvara y ahora, ella…

Sentía se le arrugaba el corazón cada vez que observaba el cabello anaranjado de Lily decorar la moqueta del dormitorio. A su lado el cuerpecillo de un bebé que sangraba débilmente por una herida en la frente y que parecía dormir, porque su pecho se inflaba y desinflaba con suavidad. El niño había sobrevivido, únicamente él. Tragó saliva y dejó de mirar al pequeño que era terriblemente parecido a su padre.

Dumbledore le había fallado.

Ella no debía morir. Y sin embargo lo único que quedaba con vida en aquella joven era la luz verde de sus ojos que aun no se habían apagado.  
Le avisó cuando supo los planes de Voldemort, le rogó que la protegiese, le suplicó que no dejase que nada le ocurriese, y ahora ella…

Dumbledore le había fallado.

Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos dejando que las lágrimas de impotencia rodasen sin control por su piel cetrina, consciente de que era tan culpable de lo que había sucedido como el mismo Voldemort; porque él quiso seguirlo, porque lo idolatraba, porque compartía sus mismos ideales, porque era su ejemplo a seguir. Él, el señor oscuro, lo había dejado sin vida al arrebatarle de esa forma tan cruel lo que más amaba. Ya no le importaba nada, ni su lealtad a Voldemort, ni su promesa a Dumbledore. Nada podía lograr ahora que desease seguir adelante con su triste existencia. No tenía motivos para continuar caminando por este mundo si sabía que ella ya no habitaba en él.

Y se fue odiándolo, se fue llena de resentimiento hacia él… era insoportable aquel pensamiento. Lily, su devoción por la dulce Lily, era lo único verdaderamente puro que había sentido y ella se fue aborreciéndolo.

Separó lentamente sus manos del rostro aun humedecido y llevó una de ellas hacia los ojos de Lily. Debía ser él el que los cerrase para siempre, el que apartase aquel hermoso destello de su cuerpo sin vida. Temblando posó sus largos dedos sobre los párpados de la joven y apagó para siempre la luz en los ojos de Lily. Todo se volvió oscuro a su alrededor, toda su vida quedaba a partir de ese instante inmersa en tinieblas.

¿Para qué seguir viviendo?

Sintió deseos de acariciar la piel aun caliente de la mujer y apartando sus manos de los ojos ya cerrados, la acercó tímidamente a las mejillas de Lily. Temblaba; de dolor, de emoción… a pocos milímetros de su piel, de su hermosa y pálida piel. Sin embargo no pudo tocarla, no quiso tocarla…

Él era tan culpable como Voldemort.

No merecía rozar con sus criminales manos la piel inocente de su hermosa y amada Lily. Y paseó sus temblorosos dedos dejándolos a pocos milímetros de ella, trazando la silueta de su rostro sin vida. Una débil y melancólica sonrisa se dibujó en sus finos labios al recordar que una vez pensó que tal vez su sueño de amar y ser amado podría llegar a ser… Su sonrisa se desdibujó, ahora era consciente que ya nunca lo sería.

Bruscamente separó su mano del rostro de Lily, alguien había llegado. Voces familiares: Dumbledore y otra persona. Se puso en pie de golpe, enjugó con torpeza sus lágrimas. El niño despertaba de su apacible e inocente sueño. Nadie debía saber que él había estado allí. Contempló el cuerpo de su amada Lily… ¿Dónde estaría ahora su dulce alma? Las voces se acercaban, debía marcharse…

Cerró los ojos y la imagen de la joven pelirroja se esfumó, al mismo tiempo que Severus Snape desaparecía de la habitación, mientras de fondo escuchaba el llanto del niño que había sobrevivido.

**

* * *

****Todo por ahora... gracias Susy snape y NatWizard por leer y por dejarme vuestros comentarios...**  
**Besos, **  
**María.**


	3. Lo que llegaría a ser

**Lo que llegaría a ser…  
**  
Sus párpados ya no obedecían las órdenes y lentamente se cerraban. Era el final, el único final que parecía merecer. A través de ellos aun podía ver de forma borrosa la luz verde de unos ojos que no eran los de ella, pero que brillaban con la misma intensidad.

¿Adonde iría ahora?, ¿qué iba a ser de él sin esa luz verde?

Ella dejó ese brillo esmeralda en los ojos del niño para que él siempre pudiese recordarla, para que nunca consiguiese olvidar que prometió cuidarlo y protegerlo.

Y ahora, ¿qué le esperaba a partir de ahora?

La luz se apagó una vez mas, como aquella vez dieciséis años antes. Era la segunda vez que su mundo quedaba a oscuras. Ya no escuchaba nada, no sentía ningún dolor. Había dejado de existir para siempre. De repente notó como se despegaba de su propio cuerpo, flotaba…

¿Adonde iría ahora?

_"Al infierno" _se dijo a sí mismo, _"al maldito infierno"…_

_"No, Severus, vendrás conmigo"…_

Aquella voz, aquel susurro dulce y pausado. Sería capaz de reconocer aquel sonido en cualquier lugar. Porque era música en sus oídos, y únicamente había una persona capaz de hacerle sentir música… su dulce Lily.

La buscó con sus negros ojos, entre las sombras, que dejaban de serlo y paulatinamente se iban volviendo luz suave y armoniosa ¿Dónde estaba ella?

_"Aquí, Severus, ven conmigo."_

Una imagen caminaba hacia él. Era ella, su cabello anaranjado flotaba y una sonrisa surcaba su rostro.  
¿Por qué si su corazón se había parado para siempre él podía sentirlo latir?, mas fuerte que nunca.

_"Lily…, lo siento."_

_"No lamentes nada Severus."  
_  
_"No pude protegerte."  
_  
_"Lo protegiste a él."  
_  
Estaba tan cerca que casi podía tocarla, y no se atrevía a hacerlo. Era tan hermosa como la recordaba. Y aquellos ojos, regresaba la luz que le daba la vida ahora que ya no la tenía.  
Miró hacia abajo, contempló su cuerpo sin vida y a su lado Harry cubierto con su sangre, completamente consternado.

Ya era hora de marchase…

_"¿Adonde vamos?"  
_  
Pero Lily no le contestó, únicamente extendió su blanca mano hacia él, invitándolo a que la sujetase. Y cuando lo hizo, cuando la alcanzó al fin, Severus entendió que no le importaba hacia donde o hacia quienes lo arrastraba; él la seguiría durante el resto de la eternidad sabiendo que todo había merecido la pena para llegar a ese momento, para poder al fin tocarla, sin sentir de una maldita vez que él era el culpable.

* * *

**Eso es todo. **

**Gracias a los que lo leyeron, sobre todo a Susy Snape y a fatty73 por sus comentarios en el drabble anterior. **

**Espero que os haya gustado...  
Besos  
María.**


End file.
